


拥抱你

by Muerer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muerer/pseuds/Muerer





	拥抱你

　　黑色的摩托轰鸣着驰骋在公路上，傍晚温热的风在埃迪·布洛克的耳边呼啸而过。  
　　“埃迪，我觉得你最近有点不对劲。”毒液低沉的声音在一片嘈杂中清晰地响起。  
　　“什么？”埃迪在头盔里大声说，“你是想告诉我又有哪个器官被你看上了吗？”  
　　严肃的话题被埃迪玩笑般曲解，毒液顿时有些不满，在埃迪的意识里抗议着：“当然不是！”接着又小声嘟囔了句：“巧克力比你好吃多了，你现在非常健康！”  
　　埃迪笑了起来。  
　　“康斯特公司造假的证据你已经拿到了，明天就可以见报，之后你会有一笔丰厚的奖金，够你换个舒服的住处，不出意外你还可能加薪并有一个假期，除了安妮还是没有回心转意……但这也不是一天两天了……”  
　　毒液细碎地念叨着，埃迪觉得自己都能想象出他扳着手指一件一件数过来的模样：“等等……等等！Venom，你到底想说什么？”  
　　“我只是很奇怪，你为什么这么焦躁？”毒液说。  
　　“我没有……”埃迪下意识反驳。  
　　“你骗不了我，我感觉得到。”  
　　“……”  
　　“上周在那间酒吧里，那个裙子很短的女人塞给你那张纸条后，你就表现得很奇怪。你好像很兴奋，但又在努力克制。”毒液补充，“我感觉得到。”  
　　“那你怎么感觉不到我变得奇怪的原因？”被毒液直白地戳破了自己不想透露地情绪，埃迪语气也生硬了起来。要不是这些天的朝夕相处让他知道毒液的性格就是如此，他简直要以为这是毒液刻意装样子来取笑他的了。  
　　“我并不能读取你全部的想法，否则也不需要和你交流了，你整个人都会从属我。”  
　　毒液坦率地说完，又语带疑惑地问：“你是在生气吗？埃迪？为什么？”  
　　埃迪被毒液一连串的疑问问得一点脾气也没有了，一脚踩下刹车把摩托急停在住处的楼下，把头盔重重扣在车把上。  
　　“因为我是个正常的成年男人，有些时候我需要自由的空间解决一些生理问题！你！能明白吗？”  
　　“不能。”毒液说。  
　　“……所以我才不想告诉你！”  
　　如果毒液现在有实体，一定会瞪着那双巨大的眼睛表达他的困惑。埃迪想。但它好像也不会眨眼睛。  
　　锁车上楼时，毒液还在孜孜不倦地烦他：“人类成年男性的生理问题是什么？”  
　　“上床！做爱！交配！”埃迪几乎是自暴自弃地妥协。  
　　他刚低声吼完，抬头就看见对门新来的住户门口一对儿情侣拥抱着，一脸怪异地看着他。  
　　“……”  
　　“我知道交配。”毒液说，“你需要一个雌性。”  
　　“是的。但同时我也需要一个只有我和那个……雌性的、自由的空间。我对3P不感兴趣。”埃迪合上门，把那对儿情侣一言难尽的表情关在门外。  
　　“可是我离开你会死的。”毒液终于意识到了问题的关键。  
　　“该死的！我知道！”埃迪低吼，一脚踢飞了脚边的空易拉罐。  
　　“砰”一声响，易拉罐砸上墙上的一副挂画，画框在钉子边沿摇晃了几下，眼看就要掉下来。  
　　下一瞬，埃迪的手就不听使唤地化作柔韧的黑色物质，蔓延而去稳稳接住了那副画。  
　　毒液把画挂回墙上，手臂随即开始收回还原。  
　　埃迪听到毒液的声音：“我们的交配只为了繁衍，我没法理解，但……对不起。”  
　　“这不是你的错。”埃迪抬手抹了把脸，平复下自己的情绪。  
　　“或许我们可以想些办法。”毒液说，“比如……安妮也可以和我共生。”  
　　埃迪翻了翻白眼：“首先，安妮根本不知道你还活着，你打算告诉她吗？其次，你让我把你托付给前女友，只为了找个新伴儿上床？这一点都不好笑。”  
　　“那……”  
　　“OK！Venom，我觉得现在急需我们解决的是另一项正常成年男性的生理需求。”埃迪打断还想说什么的毒液，从冰箱里取出些食材。  
　　“……我必须承认，你说的有道理。”毒液看着食物，对埃迪表示了赞同。  
　　“咖啡加两块方糖。”  
　　“一块。”  
　　“太苦了我就会想吃点别的，比如你的肝看起来不错。”  
　　“不加糖。”  
　　“好吧，一块。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“Venom！你能不能在外面少吃一点，或者我们打包回酒店吃？”  
　　埃迪看着被席卷过的一桌子残羹剩饭，以及周围人诧异的目光，无奈地和毒液商量。  
　　这是他假期的第二天，海滩的风景十分宜人，但他觉得自己已经快待不下去了。  
　　“人类的假期都这样无趣吗？”  
　　埃迪把自己丢在床上，心想：又来了……  
　　“同样都是窝在房间睡觉，为什么要来这儿睡？”毒液在他的意识里问道。  
　　“我喜欢。”埃迪说。  
　　“说谎。”  
　　“……闭嘴，我要睡觉。”埃迪拉起被子蒙住脑袋，恶声恶气地说。  
　　其实从到这里的那一刻起，埃迪就后悔了。  
　　阳光明媚的海岸，雪白的沙滩，蔚蓝的海水，还有……随处可见的漂亮肉体。  
　　他自认不是个随意发情的人，但也有这个年龄的男人正常的需要。被迫禁欲到连自我纾解都无法进行的状态，埃迪也不知道自己究竟还能忍耐多久。  
　　但是，真的要带着毒液？  
　　午后的海岸喧闹声渐悄，埃迪躺在床上脑子里胡思乱想着，慢慢地竟然真的睡着了。  
　　埃迪梦到了安妮，梦到了他们刚谈恋爱的时候，每天在床上厮混的日子。  
　　安妮跨在他的身上，漂亮的嘴唇将将擦过他下颌的胡茬，他想凑上去亲吻她，却不知道为什么，怎么也无法触碰。  
　　他看着安妮带着凉意的嘴唇触碰他的胸膛，擦过他的乳头，激起他头皮一片酥麻。  
　　嘴唇的触感最后停留在了他的小腹上，巡梭不前。  
　　埃迪感觉到自己硬了，他不耐地向上挺了挺腰，下体似是摩擦到了什么东西，有些凉。他忍不住继续向上挺动磨蹭着，不知是想要更多的抚慰，还是在催促身上的人继续向下舔吻。  
　　终于，埃迪感觉到下体被什么东西包裹住了，和他柔软地纠缠着，上下套弄着挤压。  
　　他的呼吸变得越来越急促，耳畔似有若无的喘息声勾动着他的欲火，催促着他不住地向上挺腰，想要更多。  
　　身上的人也恰到好处地给予了他所渴求的抚慰。  
　　包裹他的地方渐渐被摩擦出了温度，逐渐收紧的力道挤压着他昂扬的欲望，埃迪在睡梦中感觉到了逐渐堆积到峰顶的欲望，在射精的瞬间，他半梦半醒地狠狠向上顶弄了几下，然后尽数射在了那处温热的所在。  
　　“呼……呼……”  
　　埃迪闭着眼睛任高潮后的余韵在身体里蔓延。  
　　沙滩上的喧闹的人声传过来，也盖不住从隔壁传来的阵阵呻吟和叫床声。  
　　有什么东西慢慢从他下体滑过，凉凉的。  
　　禁欲已久的埃迪在这种刺激下险些又要再次起立，但他此刻已然清醒过来，内心的抵触最终还是压过了身体的本能。  
　　“黏糊糊的……”  
　　片刻后，低声的嘀咕在他的意识里响起，随之而来一阵令人心悸的触感，从他T恤下慢慢蹭过。  
　　没办法再继续装睡下去了，埃迪不得不睁开眼：“Venom，把你的东西收回去。”  
　　“OK，可是……”毒液语气有些踌躇。  
　　埃迪烦躁地抬手整理好半敞的裤子，坐起身。  
　　“可是什么？”  
　　“这些怎么办？”毒液说着，一滩白色浓稠的液体被递到埃迪面前。  
　　“Fuck……”埃迪忍不住骂出了声。  
　　“扔掉！”他抑不住怒气地喊道。  
　　“好吧，味道不怎么样。”  
　　“……Venom！！！”  
　　埃迪快疯了。毒液在他的身体里，他除了吼他以外无计可施。  
　　他在房间里转了两圈，最后只能踹翻了床头的柜子，把台灯砸到墙上让隔壁消音来发泄郁闷。  
　　“埃迪……”毒液想说话。  
　　“你闭嘴！”埃迪又一脚踢倒了另一个床头柜。  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　  
　　暮色降临，隔壁终于安静了下来。  
　　房间里没有开灯，埃迪倒在床上，像是睡着了，但毒液知道他没有。  
　　“埃迪，你还在生气吗？”毒液还是说话了。  
　　“Venom……今天为什么这么做？”半晌，埃迪开口，声音有点低哑。  
　 “你的意识告诉我你希望我这么做。”  
　　“放屁！”埃迪气得捶了下床板。  
　　“我不会撒谎。”毒液慢吞吞地说，“但是我不明白你为什么要生气，我以为你会喜欢，这感觉很舒服。”　　  
　　“我什么时候……”张嘴的瞬间，埃迪脑中突然浮现起了半梦半醒中自己渴求那张嘴的触碰抚慰时的迫切，突然有些脸红，一时间不知道该怎么继续反驳。  
　　“等等……你……感觉很舒服？”埃迪转而意识到毒液话中的意思，迟疑着问道。  
　　“对，我可以感知你。”毒液说，“这就是你说的生理需求吗？非常舒服，为什么你不喜欢？”  
　　“我……”喜欢，但不喜欢和一个外星人做这事儿。埃迪心想。  
　　“你不喜欢我……”毒液的声音立刻响起，埃迪的心思被毒液察觉了。  
　　“不是……”埃迪甚至听出了其中的沮丧，忙道：“我很喜欢你，但……”  
　　他不知道该怎么和毒液表达这种喜欢和能解决生理需求的喜欢是两码事。  
　　“我不明白，埃迪。你需要解决你的生理需求，但你又不喜欢两个人以上的环境，而我们没办法分开，我可以帮你解决你的需求，这是很好的解决办法，你又为什么要拒绝？”毒液的声音放得很低，“埃迪，这比分辨谁是坏人还要复杂。”  
　　“不是这样的……Venom……”埃迪烦躁地抓了抓头发，“我……等等……Venom！？”  
　　埃迪还想解释什么，结果下一刻就被下体的触感给激得从床上弹了起来。  
　　“你不舒服吗？可你的意识告诉我你想要。”毒液说着，流动着的黑色物质不知道从哪里冒出来在衣物下裹缠住了埃迪的阴茎。  
　　“NoNoNoNoNo，Venom，停下！”埃迪慌乱地想阻止毒液，但他却根本无从下手。  
　　从他身体里钻出的冰凉的黑色物质却好像不是他身体的一部分，裹着他还未完全勃起的阴茎的部分轻轻蠕动着，挑动着他敏感的欲望神经，突如其来的快感炸得他的头皮阵阵发麻。  
　　“你硬了。我不能让你舒服吗？为什么要我停下？你看，你很想要。”毒液说着，同时又有更多黑色的条状物体伸出来，缠住了埃迪的双手，有些则从他的腰侧蜿蜒而上，顶起了他身上宽大的T恤。  
　　“Venom……我们不能这么做……哈……嗯……”埃迪挣脱不了毒液的桎梏，却也丝毫不能说服毒液停下来，毒液操纵者自己的身体，裹缠着埃迪的阴茎突然开始上下套弄起来，一只细小的分支则在两个球状体上不停地揉弄着，撩拨着埃迪的欲火。  
　　埃迪说不下去了，他自打成年后再也没有过禁欲如此之久的经历，此刻毒液的每一个细小的动作都让他的身体为之兴奋不已，只能随着毒液的动作压抑着自己粗重的喘息。  
　　“呼……呼……嗯……”埃迪咬着牙不想发出任何声音，却阻止不了另一个低沉的喘息声在他的意识里回荡着，埃迪想到了下午梦中总在自己耳边环绕着的喘息，原来不是隔壁的叫床声。  
　　两个男人的喘息错叠在一起，让埃迪终于有了这是两个人在做爱的感觉，但眼前黑色的物质缠绕着他深麦色的身体，又在时刻提醒着他此时让他在欲海中沉浮不定的是个构造形态与他迥异的外星人。  
　　“Venom……”埃迪叫着毒液的名字，心中的抗拒在欲望的倾轧下还在试图挣扎。  
　　“你舒服吗埃迪？”毒液化出头部，附到埃迪的耳边问道。  
　　埃迪闭紧了嘴巴摆出一副无论如何都不会回答的模样。  
　　毒液惩罚般加重了掌控的力道，埃迪一声闷哼，越来越多的快感让毒液也意识到埃迪又快要到了，他突然分出一条黑色的物质堵在了埃迪发泄的出口。  
　　埃迪忍不住挣扎了一下，睁开一双微红的眼瞪着毒液。  
　　毒液在埃迪身下的动作不停，十分有趣似的看着埃迪在他的掌控中皱紧了眉头。  
　　他突然伸出舌头在埃迪的下巴上舔了一下，尝到了微咸的汗味儿和淡淡的男士香水儿。  
　　埃迪忍受着毒液的摆弄，他终于意识到毒液似乎是生气了，这种时候自己的话对他没有任何作用。他的下身胀得厉害，可毒液依旧不给他痛苦释放的机会。  
　　突然，毒液对他下身的揉弄放缓了下来，埃迪松了口气。  
　　但很快，他就意识到这并不是什么好处，似有若无的抚慰高高吊起了他的欲望，迫切想要被什么给包裹摩擦的欲望前所未有的强烈，让他难以自控地像一个荡妇般主动寻求毒液的抚摸。  
　　“埃迪，我饿了。”毒液的舌头舔着他的脖颈，一边对他说。  
　　“呼……”埃迪甩了下滑到眼角的汗水，喘了口气，“那你放开我，我们去吃饭。”  
　　“不。”毒液一反之前委屈低落的模样，有些蛮横地说，“我没力气了，你配合我一点，咱们快点结束。”  
　　“怎么……配合？”  
　　“你舒服吗？”毒液还是对埃迪避而不答的这个问题十分介意，手中动作加快了些许，逼得埃迪没办法说不。  
　　“舒服……”  
　　这个回答显然很合毒液的心意，他忍不住又在埃迪的下颌脖颈上舔弄了半晌。  
　　“以后我帮你解决生理问题行吗？”  
　　埃迪听到问题，没忍住抬头看了眼正在他身上肆虐的毒液。  
　　感受到埃迪的犹豫，毒液气哼哼地作势在埃迪的肩膀上磨了磨尖利的牙齿。  
　　“快说！”  
　　“嗯……行……你帮我。”埃迪说。  
　　他并不怕毒液会伤害他，他只知道自己现在没办法拒绝他。  
　　毒液高兴地在埃迪脸上舔了一把，松开了埃迪的阴茎：“那你自己来，像下午那次一样。”  
　　“下午？”  
　　“对。”毒液飞快地把埃迪的内裤扯了下来，顿时被衣物遮掩的景色就暴露在两人的眼前。  
　　黑色的柔韧物质缠绕着埃迪昂扬的欲望，违背常理的羞耻感瞬间就让埃迪面色泛红，阴茎却在这种刺激下更加胀大了。  
　　柔软的包裹着埃迪的阴茎，时不时蠕动着挤压过顶端，却没有大幅度的动作，难以平复的冲动勾着埃迪的欲火，让他忍不住主动向前挺了下腰。  
　　埃迪听见毒液一下子粗重的呼吸，但他此时已经再也顾不上其他，被拖延至今的欲望只迫切地寻求释放。  
　　他的双手仍被毒液禁锢着，下身却一刻不停地像包裹住他的那片紧致的柔软顶去。  
　　“哈……啊……”最终释放的时候埃迪整个人都微微地颤抖，从骨髓蔓延出的快感让他低吼出声，伴随着还在他耳边粗重喘息地毒液，埃迪恍惚中有种他把毒液操干了的错觉。  
　　毒液缠绕着埃迪一起倒在床上，像占有专属自己的玩具般在埃迪身上留下自己的印迹，微微粗糙的舌头把埃迪的后颈舔湿了一片，T恤早就破烂不堪地挂着，阻隔不了任何触碰。  
　　埃迪，你是我的。——高潮之中的埃迪没有听见毒液的耳语。  
　


End file.
